When Dreams Come True
by MoniqueCree
Summary: Monique and Cree, two girls who liked the Harry Potter books fell through a dimensional portal and landed in Dumbledores Office. It was what they dreamed of, but will they decide to stay in the realm of Harry Potter or reality.RonOC DracoOC MarySueWarning
1. Prolouge

Ya'll, this is our first story and syick with us please. We will try updating often, but don't anticipate consistancy. This is based after the fourth year, not following any of the 5th or 6th books, because we don't like some of the occurrences in them.

Discaimer: We don't own anything but our own ideas. If we owned harry potter, it would be much different.

**When Dreams Come True**

**Prologue**

"Oh…let's take this quiz!" Cree said, pointing to the screen of the computer.

"This one?" Monique said and moved the cursor over the quiz 'Which Hogwarts hottie is 4 u?'.

"Yup!" Cree said and clicked on it. "Let's see…" Cree took her sister's laptop from Monique and looked at the quiz. "Which house do you want to be in? Gryffindor, of course. What guy do I have a crush on? Hm…I'd have to say Ron. He's my kind of guy, I like the shy type."

"Of course you do." Monique said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed mean!" Cree cried, acting like Monique had said something scandalous.

"Nothing, just that you can have your shy guys. I don't care much for the shy type."

"No, you're for the dark kind of guy."

"Not dark exactly, just different. Shows that he loves me in small ways in public, so people know there is love between us, but it is only fully shown behind closed doors. I like men who put up a front, but you can see, almost easily, that there is something, a lot of things actually, under the surface." Monique concluded.

"Okay…yeah, I'll stick with my simple, shy type. Anyway, I'm done, let's see who's my hottie? Cross your fingers!" Cree said and looked away from the screen.

"Look! Ya got your wish!" Monique said and playfully hit Cree.

"Cool! I got Ron! Your turn Monique! See if you can get your alluring man." Cree said.

"Stick with me, house: Slytherin, Crush: Draco-"

"Of COURSE, Draco, He isn't passionate, he's evil. E-V-I-L. Evil."

"No he isn't, it's a front the puts on to the world. You would to with a father like his."

"Whatever, you stick to your fairytales. You done yet?" Cree said taking her insomniac medication.

"Yup…the computer is annoying me. It's to slow."

"Wow, you really are impatient. Is it loaded?"

"Yup. I got…Draco! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm a lucky bitch! Boo-Ya!" Monique said and then she and Cree started playing some computer games, but after Cree started yawning consistently, they got off the computer..

"Okay, I have to go to bed now because my meds are taking effect. K?" Cree said while yawning.

"Yup!" Monique said and she plopped into her friends bed. "Night Cree!"

"'Night!"

"Mmm…what time is it?" Monique wondered, being her normal, non-morning person.

"Don't know." Cree said waking up. Instantly she noticed something was wrong. She looked around and everything was white and styled like a hospital. Her and Monique were dressed and in the same spots as they were when they fell asleep, but their location and what they were sleeping on was different. "Um…Monique, any clue where we are?"

"Wait a minute! What the…what happened?" Monique looked panicked, trying to take in what happened.

"Oh good. You two are awake. Now can you tell me why you two fell from a portal in the ceiling of my office?" Dumbledore questioned acting like he knew what they were going to say.

"No idea. Is it possible to fall through dimensions? I thought it was only in Sci-Fi movies..." Monique said calmly.

"Why are you so calm! I'm spazing out! I'm in my favorite bo-"Cree was cut off from her frantic rant.

"I'm calm because I'm in shock and kinda happy. And btw Cree, no talky about the booky...followy?" Monique said and quickly glanced at Dumbledore who was waiting patiently for them to gain their bearings.

"Yeah. I guess I'm happy to...though still spazzed out. I think I'm startin' to calm down, not like I had anything but you and a few other people at home. I guess I can look at it like a vacation, which I seriously needed. Okay, back to you dum-, I mean, dude." Cree said and both looked toward Dumbledore.

"Well, since you to don't know, I'll have to set both of you up in classes while I research a way to send you home. I assume you know where you are and what and what and who everything and everybody is around you. I will call you to my office in a hour. Professor Snape will escort you. Till then, stay here. I just realized you might not know my name, it's Professor Albus Dumbledore. We will discuss the classes and how you know your information then. Till then, good health and goodbye." Dumbledore then walked out.

"I will probably start spazzing out later when this finally settles in later, just to let you know. You already spazzed out, so maybe you can help me then." Monique said and looked over to Cree.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind...wanna play poker to pass the time until man-that-ages-well comes to escort us" Cree said.

"Sure, I'm going to win."

"One day that confidence is going to come back and bite you in the ass...lets play." Cree said and pulled a deck of cards our of her jeans since Monique and Cree feel asleep in their clothes.

"Let's play loser." Monique said and smirked confidently.

tbc

C-I'm not a loser, you are. You lost, remember?

M-Know I don't. Even if I did, I call people a loser even if they win. I have a problem accepting defeat.

Review

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. How To Start A Day

How To Start A Day

Don't own anything...nope! Also, we am looking for a beta reader, email us if you are willing. We are desperate. Seriously. Also, my Mary-sues get what they want, they are Mary-sues...so don't complain.

"Girls." A voice seemed to drop and float across the floor. Monique and Cree turned from the long card game and looked toward the man producing the dark voice.

"Hello Professor Hottie! Have you come just to see little ol' me?! Aw...I feel so loved!" Monique said, acting her usual bold/weird self. Cree just rolled her eyes and looked at him for a reaction to Monique's comment.

"My name is Professor Snape, not..." He said with disgust. "Hottie...Come with me and I'll take you two to Professor Dumbledore. Or you two can sit here like the idiots you are."

"First of all, we aren't idiots. Second of all, you won't be called your proper name until you have earned both of our respect, 'kay dude?" Cree said while picking up the cards.

"Follow me" Snape said roughly. Monique and Cree both looked at each other when Snape turned his back and both made a lovely impression of him. Both started cracking up shortly after they left the infirmary, causing Snape to look at them and glare, which caused Monique and Cree to laugh more. The walk to Dumbledore's office was very long and filed with many glares and grumbled threats from Snape. The stopped in front of an unusual statue of a gargoyle. "Pixie Sticks," Snape said, once again wondered what such a ridicules thing could be, and the gargoyle moved away to show the descending stairways.

"Follow You. Follow You." Cree droned on, impersonating Snape poorly.

"Follow the sour-faced professor, around corners, up stairs, all around in my under wear." Monique sang in a sing-song voice, acting like a lunatic.

"That was just creepy." Cree said following Snape up the stairs, Monique trailing behind. The trio walked into Dumbledore's office and looked around, feeling like they were in the home of an astronomer. Snape went to the back of the room to wait till he was dismissed. Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked up from his paper work.

"Twanley (I think that is her name, creepy lady with frazzled hair, spouts nonsense about the future...yeah, 'ppreciate if you tell me.) said I would be expecting two unusual visitors, though I didn't expect for you to fall from my office ceiling. That was quite surprising. From what you said earlier, I assume you come from a dimension where you know about this one though you don't believe it actually exist." Dumbledore said and looked at them through his glasses.

"How did you know that?!" Cree said, looking shocked along side Monique.

"I have my ways...though my information is a bit vague. Please tell me what your world is like." Dumbledore said and gave them his full attention. Monique and Cree glanced at Snape who was lurking in the corner.

"It is fine girls. He is to be trusted." Dumbledore said and gave them a hand wave to continue with their speech.

"Okay." Cree said. "Please wait till we are finished to input anything. In our world, there is no magic. Harry Potter is a book about him through his years at Hogwarts, though the series is not completed yet. They also made movies at it. The books contain many things from this world, though none of it was believed to be real. Which it appears to be very real in this world. Wizards and witches are just myths. Frankly, we came here for no reason, for we weren't doing anything unusual at the time. We were going to high school, living a normal life-" Cree was cut off by Monique.

"Our life. NORMAL?" Monique said sounding scandalized.

"Right, normal. Anyway, we were just having fun then all of a sudden we passed out, we woke up here. That is a quick summary of our lives, not varying all to much of the American muggle lives today." Cree finished after Monique's out burst.

"I know a lot of things about muggles." Dumbledore said and started thinking. "Americans are known for being rash, thoughtless, violent, and greedy. I hope you girls are not the normal american."

"We aren't normal. We aren't TO rash, but we can be a bit thoughtless. Also, we aren't all to violent, and only Monique is kinda greedy, but it is controlled...sorta." Cree said and just shrugged her shoulders and moved on with her life.

"I believe you sound fine to reside here until we find a way to send you home. If what you say is true about traveling through the dimensions, you might have changed to adapt to our world. We will have to test you for magic. Follow me please." Dumbledore said and got up and went to a side room that wasn't noticeable before. The room was bordered with many magical objects that you would expect to see only in your dreams. One of which was the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore led Monique and Cree to a bookshelf and pulled out a wand. He handed Cree a wand. "Wave this wand. If you get a reaction from it, you have some potential at magic."

Cree waved the wand and did get a reaction(I know it is pathetic, but it is my story and I'll do what I want. Love ya! ) A lioness appeared calling out. Cree smiled and handed the wand back to Dumbledore. "Very nice. I can see you are a peaceful person and also magical, which will help so we can have you attend. Now let us see if Monique changed as well." Dumbledore handed the wand to Monique. She waved the wand and was surprised that she got something as well. Out of the wand came a silver fox with a black snake sitting on its mid-back.

"Sweet." Monique said and smirked, Cree just rolled her eyes at her.

"Magical as well...you both seem to slide into your destined houses with your magical abilities. Let the sorting hat decide your true placement though. Follow me please." Dumbledore said and brought them back out of the room and led them to the Sorting Hat He pulled up a stool and once again had Cree go first, having her sit on the stool. He picked up the hat and set it upon Cree head of long curly brown hair. The hat instantly screamed out "Gryfindorr!". Cree got up grinning like an idiot. Monique sat down next. The second the hat was set on her it hollered out "Slytherin!". Monique followed Cree's example and grinned like an idiot. "Surprising." Dumbledore mused.

"Why is it surprising?" Monique asked.

"You to are very good friends, yet you were put in the opposite houses that hate each other." Dumbledore said and turned to sit in his chair, motioning for Snape to come forword.

"That isn't unusual. We have always been night and day to one another. It is why we are such good friends. Monique is also a walkin', talkin' hypocrite. We have many differences, but enough similarities to make the relationship interesting. It is us. She is night while I am day. I stand up and fight for my words while she sits back and persuades people in many ways to do her bidding...she is very manipulative." Cree ended and looked over to Monique, who was happy for settling with a smirk.

"Okay girls, we will have rooms set up for you, for now we will have Professor Snape escort you to Hagrid, the grounds keeper, who will then escort you in Diagon Alley to get your supplies and uniforms. Is that fine?" Dumbledore said.

"Fine...but who is paying for our supplies...we don't have any money." Monique said.

"Yes. Yes. I will give you money-"Dumbledore was abruptly cut off.

"We don't want to be a burden." Cree said.

"Oh, my dear, you two aren't a burden. Hurry along now." Dumbledore said and politely shooed them out.

(I'm not going to explain the shopping scene, basically, they got their necessities.)

"School starts tommorrow for you to, I will have two people escort you to your classes from your house. I suggest you sleep now, for it is now very late. I have set up private rooms for each of you in your respectful house. It will be off the chambers off the girls dorimtories. I bid you good night." Dumbledore said and moved his hands for Migonnigal and Snape to escort the girls to their rooms.

Monique stepped in her room shortly after Snape left her and dropped her shopping bags in shock at the sheer beauty. "Oh my...this is gourgues!" Monique squeeled and ran and flopped on the bed giggling. "I'm in heaven!" On the other side of the school, in the Gryffindor tower, a squeely escaped Cree.

"Sweet!" Cree screamed. She went around softly touching things in awe. "I can't beleive it! I have my own suite!" Cree said and sat down on the bed with a sigh, slowing leaning back against the lush volume of red pillows with gold trimming.

The next morning brought many surprise for the girls, Monique woke up first by knowcking on her door. "Must be my guide...mm...it is way to early to wake up...uh!" Monique rolled over and huffed into her pillow. The knocking on the door grew into a pounding roar. "Damn." Monqie mumbled and rolled out of bed and flopped on the floor, pulling up her small black cami and making her capri pajama bottoms twist. Monique hollered after another round of knocking, "Hold on!" She got up and fixed her top and such, not paing any mind in how she appeared. She opened the door to meet a lovely blonde who happened to be staring at her. (A/N Can you guess who it is?) "Um...hello." Monique said and kept herself from saying his name.

"Good morning. I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are..." He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Monique Silver. I suppose you are going to guide me today?" Monique asked and walked into her room a bit, allowing him to enter, which he did.

"Yes, first we have Potions with the Gryffindors, then we have herbology with the Ravenclaws. That is all we will do before lunch, when I tell you the rest of the schedule."

"Okay. I'll change and be right out in like a sec., okay?" Monique said while rummaging through her chest of uniforms.

"That is fine. I'll be waiting outside." Draco walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"You don't _have_ to go..." Monique murmmered as he left.

Shortly later, Monique walked out the door shortly later. "Ready to go!" She said.

"Then let's go. Have you met Snape yet?" draco asked while walking down the hall to the Slytherin exit.

"Yes. I think I annoyed the hell out of him though. I was really hyper when I met him...when I am hyper, I can break the patience of a saint." Monique said while grinning and reajusting her book bag.

"Sounds like you started it off well with him. Hope you can change his mind and have you live up to his expectations of what a Slytherine should be." Draco said, voice layered with sarcasm and a smirk on his lips.

"Me to."

"So...where are you from? I hear you are a transfer student." Draco inquired as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, I am. I come from America with my friend."

"Cool...what house did your friend get soarted into?"

"Gryffindor, but don't worry, she is a cool person." Monique said to make sure Draco wouldn't start something.

"Oh. Here is the class. Ladies first" Draco said and held the dungeon door open for her. She walked in and sat down at an empty desk in the middle of the classroom, and empty set of chairs on her right and Draco sitting next to her on her left.

Cree woke up similar to Monique, but she woke up much better than Monqiue(she's a morning person), she rolled out of bed in her long pajamas and oversized t-shirt and answered the door. She opened the door and greeted the carrot top there with a grin. "Hello! How are you? M'names Cree. What's your's?" Cree said chipperly, keeping the fact that she already knew his name a secret.

"My names Ron. You are a morning person, I see. I'm not, so please tone it down. We have to go to Potions with the Slytherins, then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. After that, the school has lunch. Time to begin the boring day of school." Ron said and closed the door for Cree to get dressed and they walked down to Potions, having petty talk that was very similar to Monique and Malfoy's(See, a gryffindor and a slytherin can have similar tendencies).

Monique waited until Cree walked in, Cree walked over and sat down at the pair of desks next to Monique, nearest her. After much grumblng, Ron sat down next to her.

"Hey!" Monique said and smiled at Cree.

"Hey."

"You're friends with her??"Draco asked accusingly.

"Yeah. She only got into Gryffindor because she speaks her mind." Monique answred.

"I'm Cree, nice to meet you." Cree said and smiled.

"Hm." Draco said and nodded his head out of forced respect, not wanting to piss off Monique right away. Their introductions were interupted by the bang of opening doors, the familiar swoosh of a bkack cape, and a sneer dawned upon a greasy head

I'm sorry it took so long to update! If poeple read this, please reveiw and send some suggestions for what to do. I need some reason to continue, I enjoy writting this, but I have to have a reason to continue and fit it in with my busy schedule, high school is way to busy right now. Thanks for reading and giving a shit:) Monique loves you if you actually care:) SMOOCH :)


End file.
